The Legacy Between Ice and Saiyans
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: What if there is a scenario when Vegeta and Elsa team up to become a new family of ice and Saiyans? Seyrah have both sorcery power from her mother, and the power of the Saiyans from her father. Corruption has taken control again thanks to another type of sorceress, but who is the mysterious sorceress? Revision are made.
1. Wandering Off In the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and Disney's Frozen. -AymNaruGeta**

 **CH. 1: Wandering Off In the Night**

 **Seyrah, 12, narrating**

" _Ever since the day the queen of ice and snow returned back to her castle, my mother still thinks about who was brave enough to be captivated by her sorceress power."_

" _Many years before I was born, the Saiyan race clashes over my mother's land. Only one Saiyan can't resist the queen of ice and snow. He happened to be my stepfather, the Saiyan prince. Now that the queen of ice and snow, and the prince of all Saiyans reveal themselves as mother and father, I existed, I was born. My mother now lives in the world of fighters under the heaven."_

" _Unlike any princesses, I was born with pride and with love. Unlike Jack Frost, who was my dead grandfather, I was born with the power of ice and Saiyan strength. My name is Seyrah the Ice Saiyan...Seyrah Arendelle Vegeta, the parents of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and prince Vegeta of Saiyan."_

 **Four years later at Glazen Mirage...**

It was an early evening.

The four years old hardy half born Saiyan and half born ice princess inhaled and exhaled. Her right foot was forward as her left knee is bended other foot was tilted. Both of her arms was spread.

She wore light blue sleeves that is nearly off the shoulder and lighter tan pants. She was really comfortable barefooted. Her hair is the same color as her mother, yet it is spiky from her father, as her hair is up like a French tail headband. Behind her hair was another layer that resembles the spiky hair from Vegeta. Her side hair is in the front of her ears. When she put down her hair that was braided, it looks like a bob hairstyle. She also have blue eyes from her mother and Saiyan tail from her father.

The smirk on her face gives Seyrah the pride from her stepfather. She did a backflip, and pound the icy ground with her right fist. The icy ground breaks like the shape of a giant ice cube. The giant ice cube was flying in the air along with Seyrah.

Seyrah tried catching it, but suddenly got hit in the head by the giant ice cube. "Ow!" She groaned in pain stubbornly. "Aw, I can't believe I blew it, what will mama think of me now?" Seyrah's personality is different from Elsa and the Saiyan prince. She mostly had her personality from Elsa's younger sister back in her old castle from Arendelle.

She carried the giant ice cube back home. The strength was all thanks to her stepfather Vegeta. But her home, more like a castle, is actually 10 feet away from her distance. "Mama, papa, I got some ice cube for your incomplete castle!" She hovered toward the back door while holding the giant ice cube.

Seyrah's mother Elsa opened the back door. She was wearing her sea green off-shoulder coat with lighter color scarf, baggy pants, and black snow boots. "Honey, what did I tell you to not break the ice ground near at our castle?" Elsa asked. "You're supposed go ten feet away from the castle to break the ice ground!"

Vegeta in his usual Saiyan outfit appeared behind Elsa. "Do what Seyrah wish for now, Elsa, as long as she doesn't hurt herself," said Vegeta. "What if...?" Elsa asked. "Don't worry too much about your castle, it will be fine," interrupted Vegeta, grinning his own way.

He called out toward Seyrah, "Seyrah, you better be inside! This is not a really good time for you to spend tonight outside, there will be full moon so that you will soon transform into an Oozaru!" "Okay, papa!" Seyrah said. "Now where do I put this ice I'm holding?" "You can leave it there for tomorrow," chuckled Elsa.

Seyrah tried to be gentle to drop the giant ice cube on the icy ground, but there was a tiny crack after the hard land. Seyrah flinched from the loud noise of the giant ice. Elsa starts laughing. Seyrah glares at her mother. "Mama, stop laughing!" Seyrah shouted. Vegeta also laugh with Elsa due to Seyrah's clumsiness, and then Seyrah joins in the glee.

 **Elsa's Ice Castle**

It was the middle of the night. The windows are completely shut all the way. Inside Seyrah's bedroom, Seyrah was tossing and turning in her pajamas. She starts groaning in her sleep, and suddenly awake.

She starts smirking the same way as Vegeta as she created a humanoid snowman that looks like a spirit that wears a snowy periwinkle strapless dress with deep blue leggings underneath and matching periwinkle ballet shoes. Her skin looks white, but she looks like she was eleven years old, and her hairstyle looks like Goku in Super Saiyan form yet her bangs are longer in the front. Her eyes was shiny, charcoal black.

The female snowflake spirit looks around. "Where am I? What am I doing here inside the castle?" asked a snowflake spirit. "I am Seyrah, who created you," Seyrah said. "I'll named you Leah." "So can you tell me why am I here?" asked Leah. "Can you check outside and see what the full moon looks like?" said Seyrah. "All of the windows are shut all the way, how is it possible for me to go outside?" Leah asked.

Seyrah uses her energy blast toward the windows in the side of her bed. Yes, the energy blast was from her stepfather. Leah was completely surprised as her eyes widened. "Gah! What in the world was that?" shouted Leah. Seyrah quickly cover Leah's cold mouth. "Shh, you'll wake my mama and papa up," Seyrah shushed. "Now go outside and stare at the moon."

"I see a lot of full moon before I was a tiny snowman spirit, Seyrah," scoffed Leah. "I was just a snowflake falling into the night sky. Then I was falling down as I turn into a giant snowball..." "Leah, enough with your story!" Seyrah whispered. "Okay, okay, alright! I'm going!" sighed Leah. "My story was actually true and serious the whole time!"

Leah went outside of the broken window from Seyrah. Leah stares directly at the full moon cheerfully. "Oh, the full moon is shiny and beautiful…" Leah's eyes are glittery as her hands are connected together toward her right cheeks. " I can't bear to stop looking at the disco ball in the distance…" Leah banged herself on the snowy ground and went back inside.

 **Elsa's Ice Castle**

"Well?" Seyrah asked. "Okay, the full moon is white that shines up to your eyes, but I'm afraid that it was actually my opinion," explained Leah. She sighed, then spoke in a serious voice. "Anyways, I heard about the Saiyan race from your stepfather. If you had a tail right now, and you see the full moon, you'll be turning to a humongous monster! You'll rip all of your clothes you're wearing right now, and you will rampage your mother's castle!"

Seyrah removed all of her clothes including underneath as Leah covered her eyes. Seyrah grabs her blanket to covered her nude body. "You seem to act like my papa, Leah, but I'll probably stop when my papa cuts off my tail," Seyrah said.

 **Outside Elsa's Ice Castle**

She hovers outside, which is windy, and away from the castle, then stares toward the moon. Seyrah's eyes was bulging into red and her fangs grew bigger as she grew into an Oozaru, or known as an the Great Ape. Her blanket fell into the snowy ground. Leah came out of Seyrah's room and went outside. "Seyrah, no!" shouted Leah.

 **Seyrah's Parent's Bedroom**

Elsa woke up and heard a roaring noise. "Marshmallow! No, wait, a monster is out there!" Elsa exclaimed. Wondering who Marshmallow is, he was Elsa's giant snow monster she created to avoid others who are coming close to her with his sharp crystals on his claws, teeth, and back like a giant hedgehog. She shakes Vegeta to wake him up. "Vegeta! Vegeta, get up!" Vegeta woke up. "That must be out daughter!" barked Vegeta. "How in the blazes can she be outside in the middle of the night?" He puts on his robe and plain slipper as he ran outside, and Elsa followed Vegeta.

 **Outside Elsa's Ice Castle**

Seyrah in Oozaru form, was bellowing toward the sky in anger. Leah starts panicking as spats of saliva appeared over her head, and think of a strong icy move, "Blizzard Blow!" Leah screams. She shoots out an heavy icy wind waves. And yes, Leah can fight too, indeed with her ice sorcery from Elsa. Oozaru Seyrah deflect Leah's heavy icy wind waves. Leah starts huffing. " _(If only her parents would see this about Seyrah...I swear in heaven, that this indeed would not happened in the first place!)_ "

 **Seyrah's Parent's Bedroom**

Vegeta kicked the window from his bedroom. He squatted down. "Elsa, get on my back!" said Vegeta. "You'll get yourself cold if you carry me," Elsa said, in a worried voice. "I told you that I too, can fight with my ice creation!"

"There's no time to argue! None of your glacier attack don't affect any Oozaru, or the Great Ape form!" shouted Vegeta. "We better cut off Seyrah's tail immediately before your castle is nothing but diamond of dust!" "What will you do?" Elsa asked. "I'll distract Seyrah just to get her dizzy, you will be the one who freezes her giant feet to slow her down!" shouted Vegeta. Elsa climbed on Vegeta as he carried her in a piggyback ride. Vegeta hovers outside.

 **Outside Elsa's Ice Castle**

"Seyrah!" The Oozaru Seyrah stared at Vegeta dropping Elsa. Leah stand toward Elsa and Vegeta. "Thank goodness you're here! You better stop Seyrah from rampaging your castle!" Leah exclaimed. "Who are you, and how did you know Seyrah was going to rampage the castle?" asked Vegeta, at Leah. "You look just like Kakarot with his cheerful personality."

"Leah of the Snowflake Spirit, Seyrah created me to look at the full moon for her," Leah said. "Who's Kakarot anyways? Sounds like a carrot nose from Olaf." "I will explain later after this is all over," growled Vegeta, seething. He turns and

point at Oozaru Seyrah. "You better stop this madness before you rampage the whole castle!" He starts bellowing as he turns into a super Saiyan. His black hair is now blond as his black eyes is green as yellow aura appeared flowing all around himself. This power is called Super Saiyan.

Oozaru Seyrah was roaring toward Vegeta as he protected his himself with his arms crossed in front of his face. "Darn it!" He hovers around Seyrah many times in seconds. Oozaru Seyrah seems to lost track of her father and suddenly got dizzy. "Now, Elsa! Same to you, Leah!" "Forgive me!" Elsa shouted. She glared and summoned her blizzard wind toward Seyrah's left foot. "I'm sorry I really had to do this to you, Seyrah! Blizzard Blow!" shouted Leah. She shoots out an heavy icy wind waves at Seyrah's other foot. "Raaaaaaghh!" Oozaru Seyrah roared.

"Seyrah...!" yelled Vegeta. He created a energy slash and slice it toward Seyrah's tail. The Oozaru Seyrah finally shrink back into a half Saiyan and half human, in nudity. She was now unconscious. Her front part of her hair is all the way down like a bob as her spiky part of her hair stays the same. Vegeta hovered down toward the nuded Seyrah as he change back into his normal basic Saiyan form and remove his robe to cover Seyrah, and grabs her.

Vegeta spoked in a softer voice, "I'm here, Seyrah, you'll be okay. You're not dead yet." "Seyrah!" Elsa cried. She ran toward Vegeta along with Leah. "Is she okay?" "She is just unconscious, Elsa, she's not close to dead yet," said Vegeta. He gives Seyrah to Elsa as she sheds her tears. "Mama's here, Seyrah, you're safe and sound," Elsa sniffles. She starts hugging Seyrah.

"Thank you, sir, I hope she's well the next morning," said Leah, at Vegeta. "She'll forget about her tail after you cut it off of her back." "I'm Vegeta, Seyrah's stepfather, and no, I should be the one to thank you, snowflake spirit," Vegeta said, smirking. "You're the one to alarm me to cut my daughter's tail off." Leah starts grinning.

 **Seyrah's Bedroom**

Elsa sent the unconscious Seyrah back to bed with her clothes on. "Good night, Seyrah," said Elsa. She kissed Seyrah in the forehead. She stared at the broken window. She starts sighing. " _(Since Vegeta cuts off Seyrah's tail, there's no point of blocking that window anymore, and all of the rest of the windows. This reminded me the opposite when Anna and I are separated for a long time, and we had to close the gates for good...)_ " she thoughts. Elsa went back to her bedroom without even look away from Seyrah until she was out of her room.

Leah went inside from the broken window in Seyrah's room and stares at Elsa going out of Seyrah's room. " _(So Elsa is Seyrah's mother? She's lucky to mate with prince Vegeta! I wonder if my old friends know about this...)_ " exclaimed Leah. Leah turns herself into a snowball and went inside one of Seyrah's empty jar to sleep there.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, readers, I'm AymNaruGeta! This is my fourth crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Disney's Frozen! As you notice, I revise the first chapter today and yesterday, and deleted the first revision of The Legacy Between Ice and Saiyans that was first published on June 6 and updated the day later. And I added couple paragraphs when Elsa and Vegeta met Leah the snowflake spirit. Because of that, I rewatch Disney's Frozen that was actually on TV around 7. I remember watching Frozen when I was watching it from the theater back in Spring 2014. 2014 was really one of my favorite years, probably 2016 would end better than last year and the year before.**

 **Anyways, my original character Seyrah I created on the same day I graduated from high school on June 4, she have the same characteristics as Anna from Frozen, but more serious than her and Elsa. One of her favorite hobbies are ice skating, making snow spirit, and of course to trick her stepfather Vegeta. The original Seyrah at age 12 will appeared in the next few chapters.**

 **Another was Leah. She was a humanoid snowflake spirit and Seyrah's apprentice that also fight. She has some of the characteristics as Olaf when she was curious. She can be helpful to Elsa other than Olaf.**

 **Note this, this fanfic is for everyone 10+, and that means no foul language allow. You can also comment to review as well. AymNaruGeta, out.**


	2. Queen of Swords

**I do not own the original lyrics of Queen of Swords, and hoping Elsa sings it. -AymNaruGeta**

Queen of Swords (The Legacy Between Ice and Saiyans Opening)

Elsa, Seyrah, and Vegeta

 _[First Verse]_

 _(Elsa was strolling in the snow separately as Seyrah and Vegeta was strolling on the other side of the snow.)_

 _Elsa/Seyrah: You mistake my passion for anger_

 _Should I sit polite in the silence_

 _So quick in pointing the finger_

 _I got sick of taking the blame_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Elsa/Seyrah: If there's a price to pay for your acceptance_

 _A sacrifice for your judgment_

 _I guess I have to learn a lesson_

 _Now I'm not afraid to say_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _(Seyrah use her icy blast toward the sky.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah (lower pitch): I can be like a raging storm_

 _Don't got asking me for apologies_

 _I'll sing 'till you hear my song_

 _(Vegeta was staring at the sky, same to Elsa in another side of the snow.)_

 _Elsa/Vegeta: This time you better believe that there's no way I'm holding back anymore_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Elsa: I'm slaying like the queen of swords_

 _Seyrah: (Slaying like the queen of swords)_

 _(Vegeta sings in lower pitch while Seyrah sings in normal pitch. Vegeta and Seyrah was hiking in the mountains.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: I'm slaying like the queen of swords_

 _Seyrah: (Slaying like the queen of swords)_

 _[Third Verse]_

 _(Seyrah was feeding birds while Vegeta watches her.)_

 _Elsa/Seyrah: I can be delicate as a flower_

 _(Elsa clenches her fist the same way as Vegeta.)_

 _Or a warrior on a throne_

 _(Seyrah and Vegeta stares at an avalanche in the distance.)_

 _There's life for us to devour_

 _(Elsa was climbing on the mountain with her bare icy fist.)_

 _Even if we do it alone_

 _[Fourth Verse]_

 _(Elsa and Seyrah stares at the woods separately.)_

 _Elsa/Seyrah: When I look into the future_

 _I see my story my in the cards_

 _Some days just hard and the truth hurts_

 _But I never trade my broken heart_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _(Seyrah stepped on the lake as she freezer the whole lake.)_

 _Vegeta (low pitch): I can be like a raging storm_

 _Seyrah: (Can be… raging storm)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: Don't got asking me for apologies_

 _I'll sing 'till you hear my song_

 _(Seyrah created a blade on Vegeta's Saiyan boots.)_

 _Elsa/Vegeta: This time you better believe that there's no way I'm holding back anymore_

 _[Chorus]_

 _(Elsa was standing on the edge of an icy lookout.)_

 _Elsa: I'm slaying like the queen of swords_

 _Seyrah: (Slaying like the queen of swords)_

 _(Vegeta sings in lower pitch while Seyrah sings in normal pitch. Seyrah pulls Vegeta to skate together on the frozen lake.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa/Seyrah: I'm slaying like the queen of swords_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (Ooh…)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: I'm slaying like the queen of swords_

 _Seyrah: (Slaying like the queen of swords)_

 _[Break]_

 _(Seyrah was figure skating while Vegeta was standing on the ice rink with his white skating shoes.)_

 _Seyrah: Hey_

 _Hey_

 _Hey_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _(Seyrah slider toward Vegeta as he grabs Seyrah in the shoulders.)_

 _Vegeta (low pitch): I can be like a raging storm_

 _Seyrah: (Don't go asking me for apologies)_

 _(The blades under Vegeta's boots melted.)_

 _Vegeta (low pitch): Oh, I can sing 'till you hear my song_

 _Seyrah: (This time you better believe that there's)_

 _Elsa: There's no way I'm holding back anymore_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Elsa: I'm slaying like the queen of swords_

 _(Vegeta sings in lower pitch while Seyrah sings in normal pitch. They continued walking in the snow.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (Oh...ohh)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (I'm slaying like the queen of swords)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _(Seyrah finally feel Elsa's energy and ran through the snow. Vegeta follows Seyrah.)_

 _Seyrah: I'm gonna live to seize the moment_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: (La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly)_

 _Seyrah: I'm leaving nothing left unsaid_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: (La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly)_

 _Seyrah: I'm standing here wide open_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: (La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly)_

 _Seyrah: This queen has no regrets…_

 _[Outro]_

 _(Vegeta sings in lower pitch while Seyrah sings in normal pitch. Elsa hugged Seyrah, and quickly let go of her daughter.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (Oh, I'm slaying like the queen of swords…)_

 _(Vegeta and Seyrah powered up to Super Saiyan together.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (Slaying…)_

 _(Seyrah and Elsa used their ice power to create a new icy castle.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (I'm slaying like the queen of swords…)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _Elsa: (Oh…)_

 _(Vegeta, Elsa, and Seyrah_ _stroll inside the new ice castle.)_

 _Vegeta/Seyrah: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _All: La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _La-la-ly, la-la-ly, la-la-ly-ly_

 _(The lyrics faded.)_


End file.
